Amnesia
by kateg20
Summary: Three years ago, Gabriella disappeared. The only person who has not given up hope that she is still alive is the love of her life, Troy Bolton. Troyella!
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you all enjoy this one. A new story just im time for Valentine's Day. As always, I do not own HSM. Please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

**

I had been three years since they last saw her. Three years since she was taken from them. They all missed her smile, her friendliness and her beautiful personality. Troy Bolton missed her love most of all. He always got this way this time of year.

"Come in." he called when he heard someone knock on his door.

"Troy, man we've got a plane to catch." Chad Danforth told him.

"I've changed my mind. I don't want to go." Troy told his best friend.

"No way, you're coming with us."

"I can't. What if she comes back and I'm not here?"

"Troy, it's been three years. I don't think she's going to be coming back."

"Don't even say that!" Troy shouted angrily. "Don't even think it! She promised to marry me!"

"I'm not trying to be mean, but the police don't think she's alive anymore."

"I don't care! Until I see a body, she's alive!"

"Do you think she'll want you to live your life like this? She'd want you to move on with your life."

"She was my life! She was my everything!"

"I know, Man. But she wouldn't want you to be miserable."

"If I go with you, will you let me be miserable in Hawaii?"

"It's a deal."

Troy stood up and grabbed his suitcase. It was next to his dresser, where many pictures were. Among the photos were several of him with a gorgeous brunette. Troy piked up one of the photos and remembered it being taken just hours before she disappeared.

"I miss you, Gabby." Troy whispered. "Please come bak to me."

Troy placed the picture of him and his girlfriend into his carry-on bag. The others may have given up. The police may haven given up. But Troy Bolton would never give up. He knew that somewhere out there waiting for him to find her was Gabriella Montez.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. I hope you all enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

_"Gabs, I'm going to take a shower." Sharpay Evans told her best friend gathering her toiletries up._

_"Ok." Gabriella Montez agreed as she looked up from her studying._

_Sharpay walked out into the hallway and headed toward the community bathroom. She met Taylor McKessie and Kelsi Nielson there. The three exchanged greetings before getting into their own showers. The three girls exchanged converstation about their day and what they had planned for the upcoming weekend._

_An hour later, Sharpay walked into her dorm room. Gabriella was no longer there but her belongings were scattered everywhere. Sharpay looked around the room. She screamed loudly when she saw a few drops of blood behind the chair Gabriella was sitting in earlier. Sharpay ran out to the hallway._

_"Gabby!" she screamed. "Gabriella Montez!"_

_

* * *

_

Sharpay Evans jolted awake in her seat. She sat up and looked at the two concerned faces looking back at her. She smiled at them slightly embarrassed.

"You ok, Sharpay?" her boyfriend Zeke Baylor asked.

"I'm fine." Sharpay agreed. "Jut a bit jumpy."

"You were having the nightmare again." Ryan Evans, her twin brother stated.

"Yeah, I'm glad we're getting out of the area." Sharpay said. "Especially for Troy's sake. I know it's horrible, but he has to move on."

"Try telling him that." Zeke told her sadly.

Troy was looking out the plane's window. Chad and his girlfriend, Taylor McKessie were sharing a row of seats with him. Chad looked over at his best friend and shook his head. He had hoped that this trip would help Troy with the upcoming anniversary of Gabriella's disappearance.

* * *

Five hours later, the plane landed in Hawaii. All the passengers began to get off the plane. After getting their bags, a bus took them all to their hotel. Chad and Taylor checked everyone in at the front desk. Troy continued to remain silent as he looked out at the beach. 

"Troy?" Taylor asked quietly from beside him.

"Yeah?" Troy asked.

"Here's your key."

"Thanks."

Troy headed up to his room. He unlocked the door and walked inside. The room was very spacious with two large beds. A door led out to the balcony. The balcony had a perfect view of the beach. Ryan knocked on the still opened door trying to get his friend's attention as he walked inside the room.

"I'm going down to the bar." he told Troy. "Want to come?"

"No thanks." Troy answered. "I didn't come here to have a good time. I only came here to get you all off my back."

"Alright, I'll see you around."

Ryan walked out the door and into the hallway. The others were waiting for him and they all sighed when he shook his head no. They all headed downstairs to get something to eat. Ryan walked over to the bar and sat down. A beautiful red head sat down next to him.

"Jack Daniels, please." Ryan ordered.

"Same." the girl ordered. "Just arrived here?"

"Yeah." Ryan agreed. "How did you know?"

"White skin. Most people leave here with some darkness to their skin. My friend and I are here for the weekend. We live over on Oahu. I'm Melody Hawkings, by the way."

"Ryan Evans. So what do you do?"

"My friend Melina and I work at my grandfather's hotel. We're both hula dancers."

"Where's your friend?"

"She's up in our room. She's not feeling very well, always around this time too."

"Did something happen during her childhood around this time?"

"I don't know." Melody said. "I've only known her for about three years. My family and I found her wandering around the beach about three years ago. She had no recollection of who she was or how she got there. My grandfather took her in and she's been like a daughter to him ever since."

"I know this going to sound weird, considering we just met and all, but do you happen to have a picture of your friend on you right now? Like in your purse?"

"Sure, why do you ask?"

"Can you just show me the picture?"

"Not until you tell me why." Melody said firmly.

"Fine." Ryan agreed. "My friend diappeared almost three years ago to this day. You said your friend always gets sick about this time."

"It could be..."

"Please, do it for me. Her boyfriend is still pinning away for her. He's waited three years for her to come back. Please, I'm begging you." Ryan pleaded.

"Ok."

Melody reached into her purse and pulled a picture out. She handed it over to Ryan. Ryan took one glance at it and his jaw dropped. Melody looked over at his expression and realized it was his friend. She had found someone from Melina's past.

"It's her." Ryan mumbled.

"What?" Melody asked.

"This is my friend, Gabriella Montez." Ryan told her. "Where is she? You need to take me to her."

"No, I'm not taking you up to her see her." Melody stated. "I don't care if you say you know her. She's too fragile right now."

"But..."

"I'll make you a deal, we'll meet tomorrow morning for breakfast. I'll bring Melina and you bring your friends."

"Deal."

* * *

The next morning, Troy woke up in his hotel room. The rays of sunshine filtered into his room through the curtains. Troy sighed as he remebered Gabriella's skin glowing in the morning light. A knock on the door brought him out of his day dream. Troy got out of bed and answered it. 

"Yeah?" he asked Chad.

"Want to go grab some breakfast?"

"Not right now."

"Sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Alright, see you later."

Chad went down to the lobby to join the others for breakfast. Taylor waved him over to their table. Chad sat down next to her and shook his head.

"He's not interested." he told the four of them as he noticed the two extra chairs. "Did I miss something? Did we forget how to count now?"

"Those two are for a girl Ryan met at the bar last night and one of her friends." Sharpay said.

"There they are." Ryan said waving Melody and her friend over.

Melody pointed over to the table. She then led her friend over to join the others. Chad, Taylor, Sharpay and Zeke froze when they saw Melody's companion.

"Oh my God." Zeke said.

"It's impossible." Chad whispered.

"It can't be." Sharpay said quietly.

"Gabby?" Taylor asked tearfully as they all looked into the face of Gabriella Montez for the first time in three years.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, here's chapter 3. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_"Oh my God." Zeke said._

_"It's impossible." Chad whispered._

_"It can't be." Sharpay said quietly._

_"Gabby?" Taylor asked tearfully as they all looked into the face of Gabriella Montez for the first time in three years._

_

* * *

_

"Hello, I'm Melina." Melina introduced happily.

"I'm Chad Danforth, and this is Taylor McKessie, Zeke Baylor, and Ryan and Sharpay Evans." Chad introduced.

"Hello, nice to meet you all. This is Melody."

"Hello." Melody greeted.

"Do any of us look familiar?" Sharpay asked. "Do you know us at all?"

"Should I?" Melina asked. "Are you all celebrities?"

"Mel, lets go start getting our plates." Melody said leading her friend to the buffet.

"She doesn't remember us!" Sharpay said panicked. "Wh doesn't she recognize us?"

"Gabby's got amnesia." Taylor said.

"We've got to go get him." Ryan said starting to get up out of his chair.

"Wait, not yet." Chad said. "Wait until we get back to the room before you tell him."

"He won't believe us!" Zeke said.

"Sharpay, do you have your digital camera with you?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah." Sharpay agreed.

"Take Gabby's picture and we'll show Troy that we're telling the truth."

"Look at what she's wearing around her neck." Chad said.

"His class ring." Ryan answered.

"It is her." Sharpay said tearfully.

* * *

An hour later, Ryan convinced Melody to give him 'Melina's' room number. The gang raced up to Troy's room while Melina and Melody headed up to their rooms to get ready for their outings. Sharpay franticly knocked on Troy's door as the others called out his name. 

"What?" Troy asked annoyed as he opened the door.

"Get dressed." Chad ordered him.

"What?" Troy asked confused.

"You were right." Zeke said.

"About what?"

"She's alive and she's here." Chad told his best friend.

"That is the cruelest joke you have ever played." Troy yelled angrily throwing a punch at his best friend.

"Troy, it's true." Zeke said trying to hold him back.

"Then why isn't she here? Did she not want to be found?"

"She doesn't remember anything! She doesn't remeber us!" Sharpay explained.

"I met a girl last night who told me she and her family found a girl wandering the beach three years ago with no recollection of who she was or how she got there." Ryan explained.

"It's just a coincidence." Troy said.

"She has your class ring, Troy." Taylor told Troy as he stopped suddenly.

"What?"

"Your class ring is just where it was three years ago, around her neck." Sharpay said.

She handed Troy the camera. Troy carefully took it from her to look at the picture. There before him was his Gabriella smiling her beautiful smile. Troy zoomed in on the necklace and saw it was indeed his class ring. Tears began to form in his eyes as Troy realized that it really was his Gabriella. He quickly turned to the other.

"Where is she?" he asked grabbing something from his nightstand and began to get dressed.

"Two floors up. 1359." Ryan answered.

"Hold on." Chad said trying to stop Troy from running out of the room.

"I've waited three years, I'm not waiting one more second!"

Troy raced out into the hallway with the others behind him trying to catch up to him. Troy waited for the elevator impatiently and thought of taking the stairs when a ding signaled its arrival. The doors opened, and Troy was inside. He punched the right button and they began the two floor climb.

"Come on, come on." Troy mumbled anxiously.

"Troy, calm down." Taylor instructed him. "You don't want to scare her."

Everyone got off the elevator. Troy hurried down the hallway to room 1359. The others stopped a couple of doors down to give Troy some room. Troy knocked on the door. Melina opened the door and Troy gasped quietly where he stood. She looked exactly as he remembered. Nothing had changed, she was still as beautiful as she was in his dreams that he dreamt every night.

"Can I help you?" Melina asked.

"Gabby." Troy whispered.

"I think you have me confused with somebody else."

"No, I don't. You're Gabriella Montez."

"I'm Melina Martin."

"You're Gabriella Montez! Don't you recognize me at all?" Troy asked franticly. "It's me, Troy! Gabby, please say you recognize me!"

"No I don't. Now please go away before I call hotel security."

Troy pulled out a picture of the two of them. He handed it over to Melina. The young woman frowned in confusion. She looked up at Troy and gently grasped the ring around her neck.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"I'm going to give you my class ring with the promise that a year from now I will give you the real one." he told her._

_He slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her gently. The girl smiled up at him and held her hand out. The ring slipped right off. He quickly caught it in his hand before it hit the ground._

_"I'm so sorry, I didn't realize how much bigger my fingers are compared to yours."_

_"It's ok, I'll wear it around my neck."_

_"I love you, Baby."_

_"I love you too, Troy."_

_Flashback Ends_

_

* * *

_

Gabriella gasped and opened her eyes. Troy took a step towards her. Melody heard her friend gasp ans walked over to stand behind her in the room while the others moved closer out in the hallway. Gabriella looked up at her love tearfully.

"Troy..." she whispered before passing out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed.**

**

* * *

**

_"Troy..." she whispered before passing out._

_

* * *

_

Everyone gasped and moved closer to her as Gabriella fell forward. Troy quickly gathered her in his arms before she hit the hard ground. He gently caressed her face not believing that she was actually in his arms once again. Gabriella's eyes fluttered opened and they were instantly drawn to Troy's blue ones. Troy helped her stand back up still keeping their eyes locked together and a tight hold on her waist not wanting to let her go in fear that she would disappear once again. Gabriella brought her hands up to his face and ran her fingertips over his features. Troy felt tears come to his eyes. Whenever they spent the night together, Gabriella would trace his features with her fingers as if trying to memorize his face.

"Gabby." Troy whispered tearfully.

"Troy." Gabriella cried quietly.

Troy then picked Gabriella up as they both hugged each other for the first time in three years tearfully. Sharpay and Taylor were openly weeping. Troy pulled away from Gabriella and looked into her eyes. Their lips met in the most romantic kiss their witnesses had ever seen. Gabriella raked her fingers through Troy's hair as she tightened her grip on him.

"Don't let me go!" she pleaded tearfully.

"I promise, you are never leaving my side ever again." Troy told her.

Troy then carried Gabriella into her hotel room. Melody barely made it out of the room before the door was shut. Suddenly, it opened once again, but only long enough for Troy to put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door knob, before it was slammed shut once again. The other looked on in slight shock.

"You don't think?" Ryan asked.

"Of course not." Taylor answered. "They're just reuniting. Troy's probably going to try and figure out what happened to her on his own without us to distract him."

"Please, they haven't seen each other in three years." Chad stated. "I hardly doubt they're going to be talking. We aren't going to see either of them for at least three days."

"But we haven't seen Gabriella in three years either." Sharpay pouted as Zeke led her away from the door.

"Yes, but so far she might only remember Troy." Zeke told her gently. "Maybe he can get her to remember us and then she'll come and see us."

"And if anyone could do that, it's Troy." Taylor agreed. "Come on, lets go to the beach. We're not needed at the moment."

"You too, Melody." Ryan said pulling her along. "You're one of us now. We owe you so much for taking care of our friend."

"We do not know how to repay you." Chad added.

"Think nothing of it, she's my friend too."

* * *

Troy carried Gabriella into the hotel room and kicked the door shut behind them with his foot. He then pulled away to place the 'Do Not Disturb' sign outside on the door knob. Gabriella then began to kiss him again. Troy turned around and gently pushed her against the door. He then pulled away suddenly. 

"Wait, wait. We need to talk first." he told Gabriella setting her down on the floor gently.

"Ok." Gabriella agreed softly.

"Do you remember anything?"

"No, all I remember is the last three years."

"So, you don't remember anything about us?"

"I just know that I love you. I may not remember everything, but I do know that I would follow you anywhere." Gabriella explained. "I can't explain how I know just that but, it's a feeling deep inside me. What happened to me? Why was I here? Why didn't you come to find me?"

"You were kidnapped three years ago. I didn't know where you were taken. Had I known, I would of run, swam, flown, drive...I would have done anything to get to you. But we had to clue to where you were."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Troy was looking at a diamond ring as he was sitting at his desk. The ring was silver with an emerald cut diamond. Troy smiled as he imagined what it would look like on Gabriella's finger._

_"Hey Troy!" Chad greeted walking into the dorm room and seeing his best friend smiling. "What are you thinking about?"_

_"I'll show you what I;m thinking about."_

_Troy then tossed Chad the box. Chad whistled when he saw the ring. Troy laughed as he took the ring out to get a better look. Chad placed the ring as far down on his ring fingers has he could._

_"I don't know, man." he said holding his hand up. "It's a bit sudden. I may need some time to think about it before I give you an answer."_

_"Ha-ha very funny." Troy said as Chad returned the ring to him._

_"Seriously, she'll love it."_

_"Thanks." _

_"How are you going to propose?"_

_"I'm taking her out tomorrow night. After dinner, I plan on taking a walk through the park and when we get to that stream she loves to sit by, I am going to get down on one knee and ask her to mar..."_

_"Troy!" Taylor screamed interrupting as she ran into the room._

_"What's the matter?" Troy asked her noting her frightened expression._

_"Gabby's gone!"_

_"What?" Troy and Chad both asked._

_"Sharpay went back to their room and Gabby wasn't there. There looked like there was a struggle. And there was drops of blood. Oh God!" Taylor cried._

_"No." Troy said in disbelief._

_He ran out of the room with Chad and Taylor close behind him. Troy quickly ran out to his car to try and find the love of his life. Chad tried to stop him in fear he might not be in the right state of mind to drive. Troy quickly pushed him off as he got into the car._

_

* * *

_

_"I'm sorry, we're going to change this case from a Search and Rescue to a Search and Recover." a police chief told Troy._

_"You're giving up on her?" Troy asked furious._

_"It's been six months. We have to accept the fact that she may not be alive."_

_"No, she's alive."_

_"I know this might be difficult to hear but we have no other options. I am sorry."_

_"Well I'm not giving up on her."_

_

* * *

_

_Troy sat in his room as he looked at the wall not saying a thing. Today was the one year anniversary of Gabriella's disappearance. The others were trying to get him to come out and go to a movie to get his mind off everything. Troy refused saying he wanted to be alone. He was glad his friends were there to try and comfort him. His family thought that it was time to move on. But, Troy Bolton only wanted one thing and he would wait until she was back beside him._

_

* * *

_

"I never gave up hope that you were still alive." Troy told Gabriella. "All of our friends were there to comfort me and helped me get through each day as did my love for you."

"I never knew who gave me this ring." Gabriella told him as she grasped his class ring. "But I knew it had to have been somebody I loved and that's why I never took it off. I was scared that if I did, the person who gave it to me would stop looking for me."

"I would never stop looking for you." Troy told her as he kissed her gently. "You are the most important thing to me. No matter how long it would have taken me, I would've found you."

"I know."


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter. Happy Valentines's Day Everybody :)

* * *

**

"So, where have you been you been for the past three years?" Troy asked Gabriella.

Right now they were propped up against the headboard of Gabriella's bed. Gabriella's head was resting on Troy's shoulder. Troy had his armed draped across her waist protectivly.

"I've been on Oahu. Melody and her family took me in three years ago."

* * *

_Flashback Begins_

_"Excuse me!" she cried to a family. "Can you tell me where I am?"_

_"Are you lost?" an older gentleman asked her kindly._

_"I don't know."_

_"Well, what's your name?"_

_"I don't know."_

_The young woman began to cry. Another woman around the same age hugged her tightly. She wrapped her sweater around the sobbing girl. The family took her into a large hotel._

_"You will stay with us until we figure out what to do." the man told her gently._

_"Thank you, so much."_

_"What we'll we call her?"_

_"For the time being, we will call you Melina." the man's wife answered. "That's what we were going to call our daughter if we ever had one."_

_"Thank you." Melina said. "And what are your names?"_

_"I'm Derek Hawkings and this is my wife Lilly and our granddaughter Melody."_

_"You can stay in my room." Melody told her. "We'll get you cleaned up and find you something to eat."_

_"I'll lay find a dress for you in the gift shop." Lilly told her._

_"Oh, no I couldn't accept."_

_"Please, my husband owns this hotel. It will be no trouble."_

_"Thank you." Melina said.

* * *

"It must be nice to know your family." Melina told Melody a few months later. "I wish I knew mine." _

"What's that around your neck?" Melody asked looking at a ring.

"It's a ring. I can't remember who gave it to me, but's too big to fit around any of my fingers so I must have put it around my neck. It must have been extremely important to me."

"It might have belonged to your father."

"Maybe, but something is telling me that it is not from my father. And I am afraid if I take it off, the person who gave it to me would stop looking for me."

"I don't think your loved one would do that."

"I am so scared that I will never be reunited with my family. I can't remember them, I can't even remember myself or how I got seperated from them." Melina cried as Melody comforted her.

* * *

"Melina, it has been six months since you've moved into this hotel." Derek told her. "And we are going to have make some changes." 

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to cause you so much trouble." Melina said sadly afraid she had stayed on too long. "I will leave tomorrow morning."

"No, that's not what I meant my child." Derek told her as if she were his own granddaughter like Melody. "What I meant was that you have become like a second granddaughter to Lilly and I and a sister to Melody. We think of you as family and we want you to stay with us as a member of our family."

"We have loved having you around." Lilly told her. "You brought so much love into our lives. We want you to stay with us on the island."

"Really?" Melina asked happily. "I have a family? A real one?"

"You do now." Melody told her as she hugged her new 'sister' tightly.

"We will support you for as long as you wish, the hotel is now your new permanent home from now on."

"Thank you, so much." Melina cried as she was hugged by her new family. "So what do I call you both now?"

"Well, Melody calls us MawMaw and PawPaw, so call us that."

"MawMaw and PawPaw." Gabriella said letting it flow from her mouth. "I like it."

* * *

"Mel, you look perfect." Melody told Melina as they both stood in traditional Hawaiian hula outfits. "You look like you were a native here all your life." "It must be nice to know your family." Melina told Melody a few months later. "I wish I knew mine." "Melina, it has been six months since you've moved into this hotel." Derek told her. "And we are going to have make some changes." "Mel, you look perfect." Melody told Melina as they both stood in traditional Hawaiian hula outfits. "You look like you were a native here all your life." "It must be nice to know your family." Melina told Melody a few months later. "I wish I knew mine.""Melina, it has been six months since you've moved into this hotel." Derek told her. "And we are going to have make some changes.""Mel, you look perfect." Melody told Melina as they both stood in traditional Hawaiian hula outfits. "You look like you were a native here all your life." 

_"Thank you." Melina said blushing. "I'm so nervous, I've never danced in fron of so many people before."_

_"You are a natural born hula dancer. You are going to drive all the guys mad. Did you see David during rehearsals? He was practically when your hips started moving. Plus, you got the solo only after only knowing how to hula dance for about two months."_

_"I don't know. I feel as if dating someone is something I should not do." Melina said fingering her ring. "What if the person looking for me is right around the corner?"_

_"He might not be though."_

_"No, I am not going to date until it feels right for me to."_

_Flashback Ends_

_

* * *

_

"So, you're a hula dancer?" Troy asked her.

"Yeah, but I am on vacation. No hula dancing for me until I am back on Oahu tomorrow afternoon." Gabriella answered. "Why don't you and your friends come with me? PawPaw can put you up in the hotel for free."

"Are you sure that would be ok?" Troy asked her.

"When he finds out that you've known me before I arrived here? He'll be thrilled to know that someone has found me."

"Ok, if you're sure."

"What was I like before?"

"You were very smart, funny, sometimes very shy. But you always made me feel loved no matter what was going on with life. You were and still are the most beautiful woman in the world to me. I could never marry anybody else but you and I hope that you will one day feel the same."

"I hope so too." Gabriella agreed leaning up to kiss him softly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, I am sorry for the long wait but I couldn't think of what to write. Also, You Can't Have Her will be updated tomrrow. Sorry this so short.**

**

* * *

**The following day, everyone was boarding a ferry destined for Oahu. Throughout the ferry ride, Taylor and Sharpay were telling Gabriella and Melody stories of their past. While the girls were talking, the guys were out on the deck watching the scenery go by them. 

"Is Gabriella remembering anything?" Chad asked Troy.

"She says she remembers me, but the sparkle in her eye that used to be there, isn't there." Troy explained. "I'm scared that I may never get my Gabby back."

"Don't say that." Zeke said. "All we have to do is keep trying to get her remember once again. Once she remembers one thing, I'm sure the others will follow close behind."

"So, I've been living on Oahu for the past three years." Gabriella told the girls. "How long had I been with Troy?"

"You've been together since our sophomore year of high school, three years before you were kidnapped." Taylor explained.

"He was going to ask you to marry him." Sharpay added. "Gabby, did you date anyone else the past three years."

"No, I felt like that I couldn't. I didn't know why but I had a feeling deep inside me."

"She had many men come up to her and ask her out. She's broken a few hearts by turning some of our friends down. My older brother has a crush on her but will never act on it." Melody said.

When they arrived at the dock, Gabriella and Melody led them off the ferry. Mr. and Mrs. Hawkings were there to greet them. The two hugged Gabriella and Melody tightly. The grandparents gave the girl leis to welcome them back home.

"Maw-Maw, Paw-Paw, these are friends of Melina's from before we found her." Melody explained of the others waiting behind them. "They told us that Melina's real name in Gabriella."

"I invited them to come stay at the hotel to see if they could help me remember more from my past." Gabriella explained.

"Of course, anybody who is here to help our Melina remember her past is welcomed in my hotel as my personal guest." Mr. Hawkings told them. "Please follow us."

Everyone walked towards the hotel. Gabriella was walking close to Troy just enjoying the feeling of him close to her. Mr. Hawkings stayed back and walked with them as Troy explained everything that had happened to Gabriella.

"I will personally fly in her family and pay for their room in our hotel." Mr. Hawkings said.

Troy stopped slowly and looked at the two of them. He wasn't prepared to suddenly break the tragic news to Gabriella just yet, but he knew he had no choice now. Gabriella looked up at him in confusion.

"Troy, what's the matter?" she asked.

"I have to tell you something." Troy told her. "It's about your mother."

"What about my mother?"

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but your mother passed away about a year ago."

"What?" Gabriella asked tearfully. "My mother's dead? What about my father? Is he alright?"

"Your father died when you were just five years old."

"So, I have nobody left?"

"No, you have me and I promise that I will never leave you ever." Troy declared. "And I am going to help you regain all of the memories until you have regained every single one of them. You can come back with me, or I'll stay here if you're comfortable but I am not leaving you again until you remember me, our life, our friends and our family."

Gabriella nodded her head tearfully as Troy hugged her tightly. They continued walking towards the hotel. Several staff members greeted Gabriella and Melody and welcomed them back from their little vacation. Some of the guys were catching glimpsed of how close Troy was walking to the young woman they all had their eyes on and how their hands were connected in between them.

"Girl, you better head up and start getting ready." Mrs. Hawkings told Gabriella and Melody. "You've got a show in ninety minutes."

"Alright." the girls agreed.

"We'll see you all at the luau." Gabriella told her friends as the two of them headed up to their suites.

Mr. Hawkings booked the hotel rooms for the others while his wife made reservations for them at the luau. Chad, Taylor, Zeke, and Sharpay headed up to their rooms while Troy waited to speak to Mr. Hawkings. Mr. Hawkings was signing for the rooms when he noticed Troy waiting for him.

"Can I help you son?" he asked.

"I just want to thank you." Troy stated.

"For what?"

"For taking care of her. She means more to me than anything else in the world." Troy explained. "I never gave up hoping that she was alive. I kept telling myself to not give up on her, because if you do, she'll give up on you as well."

"She's like a granddaughter to me; I knew that there was a lost soul in there. Please help her remember who she is and where she comes from. You are welcomed here in my hotel any time you want."

"Thank you, and if you are ever in New Mexico, look us up. We'll be under Bolton." Troy said.

"Do you mind if I ask how she got here?" Mr. Hawkings asked.

"Three years ago, she was kidnapped from her dorm room. We don't know who or why but she was taken from us three years ago. I was going out of my mind with worry as I tried to find her. Every time my phone rang or there was a knock at my door, I would hope that it was Gabby waiting for me on the other line or on the other side of the door. I thought I lost her once and I am never going to let that happen again. The past three years were the worst of my life and I never want to go through that again. The only thing keeping me alive was the thought that she could be somewhere wandering where I was."

"I can clearly see why you love her and that you will take care of her. I normally don't tell anyone where my family's rooms are, but I think I can trust you. She is in room 1467. Now you better get ready, the luau is going to start soon."


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter. I am so happy about all the wonderful reviews everyone has sent me. Thank you and please keep them coming.**

**

* * *

**

Gabriella and Melody were up in Gabriella's suite getting ready for the luau. Melody noticed her friend had been quiet since they returned to the hotel. She then noticed Gabriella's shoulders shaking as she began to weep quietly.

"Mel? What's the matter?"

"Both of my parents are dead!" Gabriella cried uncontrollably.

"What?" Melody asked.

"Troy told me my mother died a year ago and my father has been dead for years. I am an orphan and I can't even remember my parents. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to my mother!"

"It's ok." Melody comforted as she hugged her sobbing friend.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"I'm glad we got to get away just the two of us for this weekend." Ms. Montez told her daughter. "With your boyfriend always sweeping you off of your feet, I hardly ever get to see you anymore."_

_"I'm sorry Mami." Gabriella whispered._

_"I know Mija. You two love each other very much. Just like your father and I were."_

_Gabriella laughed as she sat down next to her and laid her head in her lap. Ms. Montez smiled down at her daughter and began to scratch her head gently. Gabriella smiled and began to talk about what was on her mind._

_Flashback Ends_

_

* * *

_

"I called her Mami." Gabriella whispered.

"What?" Melody asked.

"I called my mother Mami and she always called me Mija. I remember. I remember my mother and now I will never get to see her again! Never get the chance to tell her that I'm safe now or be able to tell her that I love her one last time. She's gone!"

Gabriella sat down on her bed and began to mourn her mother. Melody ran out of the room and out into the hallway to get her grandmother. Mrs. Hawkings rushed into the suite with several members of her family at her heels. She instructed everyone everyone to get out of the room as she wrapped her arms around a crying Gabriella.

"She's gone!" Gabriella wept. "My mother's gone!"

"It's alright." Mrs. Hawkings soothed. "Let it all out."

* * *

At sunset, everyone was getting ready for the luau. Gabriella had insisted to everyone that she was fine to go on. She was backstage getting in her hula outfit. Melody handed her three leis; one for her neck, one to wear around her wrist and another to wear around her ankle. Gabriella thanked her as she put them on. Melody sat down next to her. 

"They're out there. Your Mr. Bolton is looking mighty anxious to see you." Melody stated as Gabriella laughed.

"Thank you, now I'm more nervous than I was three seconds ago." Gabriella joked.

"Sorry. But I think it's so romantic that your soulmate found you and is trying to help you regain your memory."

"What's goin on?" a guy asked joining them.

"We found out who Melina really is this weekend." Melody told the guy, Scott, Gabriella's dancing partner. "And it turns out her boyfriend has waited for her this entire time for her."

"What?" Scott asked in shock.

Scott had always had feeling for the girl he thought to be Melina. They were always partnered up to dance together and thought he felt something between them when they danced together. After almost every show, the two would always stroll along the beach together to wind down the natural high they always had after their dance. Although, he had asked her out several times and she declined him each time, he always thought his persistence would win her over eventualy. Now he finds out that in one day, his girl had already been snatched up.

"That's wonderful." Scott told his friend. "I'm very happy for you."

"Thanks Scott, you're always been a great friend."

"I'm going to get dressed. I'll see you in a few."

* * *

Outside the others were waiting anxiously for the entertainment to start. Tiki torches had been lit around the area to give the guests enough light to eat but not too much to make the performers blinded. Everyone was enjoying their meal as they talked about Gabriella's life in the past three years with the Hawkings. Troy sat next to the man who loved Gabriella like his own daughter. 

"Even though you all have told us her real name is Gabriella, to all of us she will always be Melina. Her official Hawaiian name will be Melina." Mr. Hawkings told everyone.

"She has been a joy in our lives. Melina really helped keep this family together, we were so happy to have found her when we did three years ago. If she were under the age of eighteen, we would have adopted her into our family, but we are happy to know that her real family has found her."

"You'll always be her family as well." Sharpay told them. "After all, you kept her safe for the past three years. You took her in when others would have turned her back on her."

"She's been like a sister to all of us and it means so much to us that you have protected her." Taylor added as they others nodded their heads in agreement.

"So what's the entertainment for tonight?" Chad asked.

"Traditional Hawaiian dancing." Mr. Hawkings explained. "Melina began to hula dance only when she got here. In three months time, she was head in the class. Her dancing has never been matched by another native in her class."

"How many Hawaiian dances are there?" Zeke asked.

"There are many kinds." Mrs. Hawkings answered. "Tonight, Melody will Dance the dance of Rain and the Dance of the Ocean. And Melina will dance the Dance of Love and the Dance of Sunshine by herself and the Dance of Fire and Passion with Scott Lee. That dance is almost at lightning speed. During rehearsals, Melina had popped her hip out of alignment a few times."

Just then, a conk shell sounded signaling the start of the entertaiment.Melody was among the first group of dancers to appear on the stage. Everyone watched as the group had perfect movements with each other. Gabriella and Scott watched from backstage. When the group finished, Gabriella cheered for her friend.

* * *

Gabriella and Scott were getting ready to perform the finale. Scott held her hand as they walked out onto the stage. The Hawaiian drummers began to beat on their traditional drums. Gabriella's hips moved to the fast beat. Someone handed Scott a torch and lit both ends on fire. Scott began to twirl the torch along with the beat as his partner continued dancing. He then touched the floor just by Gabriella with his torch and Gabriella was soon dancing in the center of a ring of fire. The audience cheered loudly when they finished. Both Scott and Gabriella bowed before they went backstage.

* * *

Melody hugged her best friend tightly. Gabriella was damp from the heat of the fire but her friend didn't mind. The other dancers came to congratulate the two of them on executing a perfect dance. Melody pulled Gabriella aside and slipped something into her hand.

"Troy told me to give this to you."

"Thanks." Gabriella said reading the note.

"What does it say?" Melody asked.

"He wants to walk with me on the beach."

"How romantic."

"Hey, Mel." Scott said walking by. "I'll be ready in five minutes and then we'll go."

"Scott, I'm going to have to cancel. Troy asked me to walk along the beach with him." Gabriella said. "I'm sorry."

Scott walked off heartbroken. Not only did this Troy guy steal his girl, but he also stole his tradition with Melina. Scott did not like this guy. He was determined to get Melina for himself and nobody was going to stand in his way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter. I am so happy about all the wonderful reviews everyone has sent me. Thank you and please keep them coming.**

**

* * *

**

Gabriella raced out to find Troy. She found him sitting on the stage waiting for her to come out. Troy smiled when he saw her coming towards him. He stood up and wrapped her in his arms. The two then began to head down to the beach. Gabriella had memorized every sqaure inch of the beach and could get them both back to the hotel blindfolded.

"So you and that Scott guy..." Troy started to say.

"There is no need to worry, Scott is just a friend and dancing partner." Gabriella said. "There are no romantic feelings between us. Trust me on that."

"I trust you, it's just that, your dance up there with him had alot of chemistry."

"It's just the way we learned it." Gabriella answered.

"Well, it was amazing."

"Thank you."

"So, where are you taking me?" Troy asked as he linked their hands together.

"We're just taking a walk along the beach, that's all." Gabriella answered. "Troy?"

"Hmm?"

"How long are you and your friends staying here?"

"Well, the others are leaving in about a week, I plan on leaving whenever you want to, if ever."

"But what about your life back in New Mexico?"

"There's nothing there for me if you're not there. You are my whole world, and I am going to stay here until you remember everything there is to remember about, your family, and your past."

"I remember my mother." Gabriella stated. "I remember how it was only her and me. I can't beleive that she's gone. I'll never get the chance to say goodbye to her."

"She never gave up on the fact that you were still alive. She knew that deep down, you were waiting for us somewhere." Troy said. "The last time I saw her, she was telling me how she kept your room just the way it was when you moved away to go to college. She felt like she had no right to change the way your room was."

"What about my house right now?"

"It belongs to my parents, at least until you come back and decide what you want to with it. Do you remember anything about your house?"

"Just that I spent most of my studying time up there."

"No memories of someone climbing up your balcony to come see you?"

"Not really." Gabriella said. "Why? Did you climb my balcony?"

"Almost every single night, I used to sneak my way into your room after your mother went to sleep. Whenever we got into a fight, I would stand out on your balcony and just try to get you to talk to me again."

"Too bad I don't remember. It would have made a good memory." Gabriella teased him smiling.

Troy pulled Gabriella closer to him. Gabriella pulled him down to sit next to her on the sand. Together they watched the waves come closer to them and then wash away. Gabriella leaned her head on Troy's shoulder gently, enjoying the way he made her felt whenever they were together. Troy leaned over and kissed the top of her head gently. Gabriella giggled and leaned back and pulled him back with her. Troy found himself leaning over. He bent down slightly to kiss her gently and Gabriella wrapped her arms around him tightly. Soon they were too wrapped up in themselves to remember that they were on a public beach. Their kisses grew in passion at each passing second. Suddenly, Troy pulled away.

"Is there some place we can move this to?" he asked her. "I don't fell comfortable doing this out here."

"Lets go back to the hotel." Gabriella said standing up. "We can go back to my suite. I don't want to have to have you climb up to this balcony. My suite is on the twentieth storey."

"I'm never going to live this down am I?" Troy asked as they began to walk.

"Nope, at least not until I remember or you do something else like that."

"I beleive you are starting to get that famous sense of humor back, Miss. Montez." Troy said kissing the side of her head gently.


	9. Chapter 9

Troy was awoken the next morning when the sun crept through the curtains of Gabriella's suite. After their late night stroll along the beach the night before, they returned to Gabriella's suite. For the rest of their evening, Gabriella showed Troy pictures of her during the past three years. Some pictures had that Scott guy too close to Gabriella for Troy's comfort. He saw how he had looked at her during their dance routine the night before.

"Morning." Gabriella whispered as she brought him out of his thoughts.

"Morning. How did you sleep?"

"Good, I love waking up like this. The sun filtering through the curtains and the sounds of the waves of the ocean."

"Well, I love waking up next to you." Troy whispered making Gabriella blush.

"I have to get dressed."

"Why? I thought you don't do anything until the evenings."

"I have to help my grandparents arrange a big banquet tonight." Gabriella answered. "Scott and I are performing tonight for it."

"Have you and Scott ever been anything else other than dancing partners and friends?" Troy asked nervously.

"No, he always seemed to want to be something more." Gabriella answered as Troy gave a sigh of relief. "I just had this feeling that there was someone out there looking for me. Would you hate me if I did date him?"

"I could never hate you." Troy told her softly. "Even if you were on your honeymoon when I found you. Because I know for a fact that you did not remember me."

"You're a good boyfriend, Troy." Gabriella told him. "I just wish I could remember all of the memories we created together."

"Eventually you'll remember everything; us, our friends, your childhood, your parents. Soon, your life will be back to normal."

Gabriella smiled up at him. She gently pulled him down to kiss him gently on the lips. Troy gently ran his fingers though her hair. Gabriella closed her eyes as she reveled in his touch. Her fingers gently ran up and down his neck. All of a sudden another memory popped into her head.

_"Can I please open my eyes now?" Gabriella asked._

_"Not yet." Troy answered from across the room._

_It was Gabriella's seventeenth birthday and Troy was getting ready to give her his gift. Currently they were up in Troy's room. Close family and friends had been invited over to the Bolton's house for a big family dinner. Almost everyone had gone home by now and only Gabriella and her mother remained. Troy was grateful for the fact that he didn't have to plan a big party for his girlfriend for her birthday. All he had to do was invite their friends and their families over for dinner and just let everything roll from there._

_"Ok, you can open them now." Troy told her as Gabriella opened her eyes._

_Gabriella gasped as she saw a small __Dachshund__ puppy in his arms. A small purple collar was already around her neck showing that he had taken care of getting her a name, taken her to get all her shots at the vet and even had her registered. Gabriella got up and walked over to Troy and kissed him gently. Her fingers ran up and down his neck as she slowly deepened the kiss._

_"Thank you." Gabriella whispered. "What's her name?"_

_"Well, I remember that you wanted to name your dog Lady, so here is Lady Montez." Troy answered his girlfriend._

_"I don't know what to say." Gabriella said tearfully. "You remembered I said that? I said it almost six months ago."_

_"Everything you say is important to me and I try to remember everything. All I want for you to be is happy and I know that if I'm not there, Lady here will help you."_

_"I promise I'll take care of her."_

_"I don't doubt it." Troy stated as he carefully placed Lady in her arms._

"Oh my god!" Gabriella suddenly exclaimed startling Troy.

"What?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"Where's Lady?" Gabriella asked. "Who's been taking care of Lady?"

"You remember Lady?"

"Just now, I remember you gave her to me when I turned seventeen. When we went to college, my mom took care of her. But where is she now? Who's taking care of her?"

"My parents took her in after your mother died. They told me that it was like if they had her around, you would soon come back to get her. Lady is helping my parents keep their hopes alive."

"So she's safe and not in a kennel?"

"My parents would never let that happen. When I go home, Lady never leaves my side. She follows me around the kitchen, the backyard. Even at night she sleeps at the foot of bed, it's like she knows that I need her."

"I can't wait to see her again."

That afternoon, Gabriella and Melody were meeting Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay for lunch. The boys were spending time at the beach. Gabriella and Melody had just come from rehearsal for the banquet. All the girls enjoyed just being in each other's company and being girly.

"So, have you remembered anything else is the past couple days?" Sharpay asked.

"I remembered more of me and Troy and earlier today I remembered Lady.

"What about us?" Taylor asked.

"I really am, but I don't remember much of you except for what Troy has told me already." Gabriella answered. "But, I'm sure the more I hang out with you the more I'll remember."

"We're only here for a week." Kelsi said. "What are you going to do when we have to go back?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll just pass that bridge when we get to it." Gabriella answered. I'm just enjoying figuring out who I am. Not only do I find out that I belong somewhere, but to find out that I have a wonderful boyfriend who waited for me these past few years, well it was more than I expected it to be."

"You were the only girl Troy had eyes for. Several girls tried to weasel themselves onto him, but each time he would push them away saying he was going to stay true to you until you returned." Sharpay explained.

Gabriella smiled to herself. As she and Melody were about to return to their rehearsal, both received word that they were done until the banquet. Gabriella headed down to the beach to find Troy. Troy spotted her and walked over to her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her smiling. "I thought you had rehearsal."

"It was canceled." Gabriella answered. "Do you want to go somewhere?"

"To where?" Troy asked as he gathered his stuff up.

"To heaven?"

* * *

**Sorry for the long delay, but I got some more ideas for this. I hope this somewhat makes up for the lack of updates.**


	10. Chapter 10

Troy met Gabriella in the lobby after she had gone to get her car keys and change into her bathing suit. Gabriella took Troy's hand and led him to the parking garage. Troy took a moment to take in the sight of his girlfriend in her bathing suit once again. Gabriella was in a light blue bikini with a whit sarong.

"So, where are we going to?" Troy asked.

"My favorite place on the island. It's somewhere private that no tourists know about." Gabriella answered as they came to her convertible. "Get in."

Troy hopped into the passenger seat while Gabriella slid in behind the wheel. Gabriella started the car and pulled out of the garage. The Hawaiian scenery surrounded them as they drove along the beach. Gabriella turned down a deserted road. Troy took in the lush greenery as Gabriella parked the car and they both got out. Gabriella hid the keys and took Troy's hand as she led him down a path.

"So, I have a thought." Troy said. "I think you are taking me to be some sort of Hawaiian sacrifice."

"And why would you think that?" Gabriella asked.

"Because you drove off into the forest, and there are no witnesses whatsoever."

"We're here!" Gabriella announced.

Troy looked around at the secluded lagoon Gabriella brought him to. The area was surrounded by tropical flowers and trees. Gabriella was already taking her sarong off. Troy took his shirt and shoes off and then dove into the water as Gabriella sat down on the large rock they were resting their belongings on. She dipped her feet into the water just as Troy came to the surface. Troy swam over to her and wrapped his arms around her legs.

"So, what is this place?" he asked.

"I found this place about two years ago." Gabriella answered. "I would come here to see if anything could help trigger my memory in helping me figure out who I really was. When nothing helped, I just came up here to relax and be by myself."

Gabriella then wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and kissed him gently on the lips. Troy gently eased her into the water like he used to do whenever they went swimming together. He broke the kiss and began to kiss down her jaw line and neck. Gabriella tipped her head back allowing her hair to get wet. She smiled and moaned at the pleasure he was giving her. Troy moved them out to the center of the lagoon.

"So, what do you think of my private paradise?" Gabriella asked him.

"You were right." Troy replied. "It is heaven."

"I'm glad I get to share it with you."

"Well, thank you for sharing it with me." Troy whispered.

For two hours, the young couple shared passionate kisses and loving moments. Reluctantly, they got back in Gabriella's car and headed back to the hotel. Gabriella drove though the back entrance of the garage. She parked in her spot and they got out.

"Do you want to come see me dance tonight?" Gabriella asked.

"Am I allowed?" Troy asked wrapping his arm around Gabriella's waist.

"Of course."

A couple of hours later, Gabriella and Melody were getting ready to go on. Since they were performing in a ballroom, only half of the dances were able to be performed. They were performing for a very well to do family's family reunion. Gabriella didn't know what or why, but she felt that something big was going to happen that night.

"Are you alright?" Melody asked. "You're awfully quiet."

"I'm fine." Gabriella answered.

"Someone's here to see you before we go on."

Gabriella turned around and saw Troy with tow hibiscus flowers. Gabriella smiled and ran to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips softly. Troy smiled and rested his head against hers once they broke apart.

"Gabriella, come on!" Melody called. "We're on!"

"I got to go." Gabriella whispered.

"I'll watch from back here." Troy stated kissing her hand gently.

An hour later, the head of the family wanted to meet the dancers. Gabriella and Troy walked into the ballroom. Melody and Gabriella were introduced to Joseph Richfield, a sixty year old tycoon.

"You two were outstanding." Richfield told the two young women.

"Thank you, Sir."

"This is my wife, Lisa." Richfield continued. "And there are my sons Daniel and Kevin."

Gabriella and Melody turned around to greet the sons. Gabriella froze with just one look at them. She locked eyes with them. Daniel and Kevin also froze when they saw Gabriella. Troy noticed the sudden change in Gabriella.

"Babe?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"It's them." Gabriella whispered.

"Who are they?" Troy asked her as the two young men looked nervously at one another.

"They're the ones who kidnapped me." Gabriella told her shocked and enraged boyfriend.

"What!" Troy demanded furiously.

"They were the ones who kidnapped me three years ago." Gabriella said loud enough for people to hear.

"Oh shit!" Kevin exclaimed as he pulled his younger brother behind him as he ran through the crowd of their family members.

"Call security!" Mr. Hawkings demanded of his staff.

"Baby?" Troy asked his frozen girlfriend. "Gabriella?"

Gabriella stood there frozen in fear. Her eyes were fixated on the two quickly retreating backs. Suddenly, all the emotions and memories became too much. The crowd gathered around gasped when the young woman fainted. Troy quickly caught her before she hit the ground.

"Gabriella!" he cried trying to wake her. "Baby, please wake up."

* * *

_"Gabs, I'm going to go take a shower." Sharpay __told her best friend and roommate._

_"Ok." Gabriella agreed looking up from her laptop._

_"And when I get back I want all the juicy details about your date with Troy last night."_

_"Ok." Gabriella agreed laughing._

_Sharpay headed out of the room and closed the door. Gabriella went back to her computer. Just then she heard the door open again._

_"What did you forget?" Gabriella asked._

_Suddenly, a hand was placed over her mouth. Gabriella began to struggle not recognizing the feeling of the hand. She reached over to grab her scissors. The intruder grabbed them and accidently cut her hand. Gabriella let out a muffled scream trying to get anybody's attention as she looked at the two men._

_"Just knock her out and let's go!" one guy said and then everything went black for Gabriella as she screamed once again to get someone's attention._


End file.
